


Our Love is Magic

by ladybeatricegoldstein



Series: Newtina's Magical Wedding [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ancient magic, Celebrations, F/M, Healing, Injured Character, Love, Magic, Soulmates, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybeatricegoldstein/pseuds/ladybeatricegoldstein
Summary: Just when Newt and Tina thought they would have their happily ever after, something threatens their happiness.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina's Magical Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: FB Week 2020 #FBWeek2020





	Our Love is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for Day 3 (Free theme) of the FB Week 2020. This one is dedicated to my lovely Newtina latam friends who inspired me to write this and thanks to CerezaQueenie who help me come up with a name for this story.

_**Spring 1929 (4 April 1929)** _

The sleek, black, horseless carriage halted in front of a large gate. The door opened slowly revealing a tall man, dressed comfortably in grey trousers, a simple, white shirt, and a mustard waistcoat, covered by a blue coat, descending first as his light hair was blown away by the soft spring wind. Once he was standing on the ground, he turned slightly reaching with his right hand to help the young woman travelling with him descend from the carriage. She lifted her left arm slowly and grabbed his strong, rough hand with a thankful, bright smile, and allowed him to help her out. Her dark eyes looked marvelled at the astonishing Scottish landscape, as she looked around waiting for the gates to open to allow them in. 

A couple of seconds later, once the gates had opened, the young couple walked hand in hand towards the ancient, intimidating construction. It was not the first time the young, dark-haired woman visited this place, but something about this enchanting castle always fascinated her. They approached the grand, wooden doors with a tranquil pace. Just as they were halfway to them, the large doors opened revealing a grey-haired, tall man with a slightly crooked nose. He smiled cheerily before greeting them. 

‘Newt!’ the older man said with a welcoming smile looking towards the younger man as he approached the young couple. His eyes then focused on the younger woman walking next to him before he said, ’Tina! I hope you two had a good trip. I know it’s a long journey from London’.

Newt and Tina greeted their host amicably and thanked him for sending the carriage to pick them up from Hogsmeade. ‘It’s the least I could do after troubling you so soon before the wedding. How are the preparations? The Prophet keeps guessing about the date and venue but seems unable to get confirmation’. 

At the mention of their upcoming nuptials, Tina looked fondly at the beautiful ring Newt had given her on New Year's Eve when he had asked her to marry him. ‘It was no trouble Professor’ she heard her fiancé say. ‘We were thankful to run away from my mother and her constant hints for a fancier affair’ Newt said as they entered the castle. ‘She keeps forgetting Tina and I wanted a small, private ceremony and only agreed on a larger celebration because of her.’

Tina remembered the happy smile and teary eyes on Mrs Scamander’s face the first morning of the year when they had announced at breakfast that they were engaged. Mr Scamander had congratulated them with warm hugs and a rare, bright smile. In the year she had known Newt’s parents she had seen the older wizard smiled only a handful of times. Mrs Scamander had been so happy about her youngest son’s engagement that she had thrown herself into planning every single detail. Just when the young couple expressed their reluctance at having a big celebration, his mother had tearfully mentioned how she had helped Theseus and Leta planned their wedding and how that wedding never happened. Filled with guilt, the couple had agreed but still demanded to keep the ceremony simple and not a fancy society affair. So a date in mid-May had been set and invitations secured with Fidelius charms were sent to 80 guests. 

‘Besides, I was glad to hear that Professor Dippet is considering creating a class dedicated to Care of Magical Creatures’. Newt said happily, bringing Tina back to the present day. 

Her fiancé had received a letter a few days ago from Hogwarts, requesting for three separate sessions for the older students, so the Headmaster could have an idea what a lesson could look like. Newt had immediately agreed and was planning on making the short trip by himself but once he had mentioned it to her, Tina immediately asked if she could join him. Newt found her request a bit odd at first since Tina had previously expressed her mistrust of his old Professor but then she had always supported him, by accompanying him to all his book signings and important events, so it made sense for her to want to accompany him in a special task like this one. When Newt asked her if she wanted to help with the lesson, she simply said she just wanted to look around and explore the grounds a bit since _‘our children most likely will be coming to this school’_. 

Professor Dumbledore led the young couple through the magical school towards the Headmaster’s office. As they walked, Tina remained mostly quiet, allowing the two English wizards to converse. When Dumbledore asked how Theseus was doing, Newt changed his cheery tone and simply said, _‘He’s okay but working hard as always’._ The older wizard seemed to want to say something but chose not to, and instead asked Tina how she was liking working at the British Ministry. 

After the rally in Paris, his brother had hidden his grief by burying himself into his work. Besides the weekly family dinner at Scamander Manor, the family rarely saw him despite him moving back to his childhood room, unable to go back to the townhouse he had shared with his beloved Leta. Tina on the other hand had been heartbroken about losing her sister. That first week was the worst of Newt’s life, seeing Tina like that broke his heart and made him realise how much he loved her. He also realised that she was the woman he wanted to spend his entire life with and decided that he was going to do whatever he could to ensure her happiness and safety. She and Jacob had stayed with him during that first week where he had tried his best to ensure they were well taken care of. A week after the rally, he and Tina were called to the Ministry to give their accounts of what had happened in Paris. As he heard Tina being interrogated and informed that MACUSA had requested for her return to New York, Newt decided to have a sincere conversation with his brother. Still heartbroken about his fiancée, Theseus immediately vowed to help him in any way he could and that’s how they had come up with the plan. 

After some arrangements, the Scamander brothers travelled to New York with Tina not only to testify on her behalf but also so Theseus could arrange for her transfer to his team. The older Scamander knew that because of her being related to a wanted criminal she was most likely going to lose her job and potentially be arrested on suspicion of being a Grindelwald spy. It turned out that Theseus had been right, upon their arrival via portkey, Tina had been led towards a big boardroom while a tall, unpleasant looking auror confiscated her wand with a pleasant grin. Newt immediately hated the man without even knowing his name. After hours of pestering her with the same ten repetitive - and in Newt’s opinion, pointless - questions, Theseus had intervened explaining how events had truly unfolded and found a bit of pleasure in annoying the unpleasant auror who turned out to be no other but Achilles Tolliver. Newt was glad he had mentioned his name to him before coming. Madame Picquery and the real Percival Graves had dismissed Tolliver and told him his ‘witch hunt’ was over before returning Tina’s wand. 

While Theseus stayed in MACUSA with the President and Graves to discuss a few urgent matters, Newt and Tina had gone back to her apartment where she had finally broken down in tears and cried herself to sleep, safely wrapped in Newt’s arms. The following weeks were quite hectic for everyone. It was decided that Tina would continue working for MACUSA until the Christmas holidays and then she would move permanently to London to start working for Theseus' department. She continued her diligent work at the American auror department even when she was given simple tasks meant for new recruits. During this time, she and Newt continued corresponding even more frequently than before, and their letters got more personal as the weeks went by. By the time Tina moved to a girls-only boarding-house in London a few days before Christmas eve, she was hopeful for a love declaration from Newt and she didn’t have to wait long. As 1928 approached, on New Year’s Eve, Newt kissed Tina under the fireworks and falling snow and asked her to be his girlfriend.

Tina smiled politely at Dumbledore and replied as she usually did when he addressed her directly, with a short, polite answer. There was something about this man that Tina couldn’t decipher. Something that made her be mistrustful of him and his intentions. She hadn’t wanted to tell Newt about her suspicion but her fiancé knew her too well and was able to tell that she didn’t like his Professor very much. 

_‘It’s not that I don’t like him. I just don’t trust in him’_ She had said when they talked about the matter. Newt, being the sweet man he was, understood her and her concerns and never forced her to be around the man, unless she wanted to. 

The trio finally reached Professor Dippet’s office and after greeting the wizard, Newt started explaining his lesson plan for the three sessions. Due to timing, and after a silent discussion with Tina, Newt agreed on spending the night and giving one of the lessons the following day. The Headmaster had cleared his schedule and was very interested in attending all sessions personally. They discussed a few details before exiting the office and walking towards the school’s grounds where a large group of young students was waiting. 

She sat by a rock, next to Professor Dumbledore, who promised to stay for a few minutes. Newt walked to the front and after a few awkward minutes where he set up everything he would need, he started the lesson. Tina loved to watch Newt talk about magical creatures and she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she watched him. Little by little, the students started asking questions and seemed more and more interested in what Newt was saying. At some point, like he did every time she accompanied him to an important event, Newt’s eyes searched for hers, and she gave him an encouraging smile. Newt smiled back at her and proceeded with the lesson. 

‘Newt said you wanted a tour around the castle?’ Dumbledore suddenly asked her. She looked away from her fiancé and smiled politely at the grey-haired man nodding. ‘Well, it seems like he has everything under control. If you would like, I could give you a tour.’ Dumbledore added reluctantly. He was good at reading people but the young American witch was a hard one to read. ‘Or… you could wait for Newt, if you’d like’

Tina would love for Newt to give her a proper tour of his beloved school and to listen to his histories but she knew that in order to do what she wanted to do, she had to accept the Professor’s suggestion. After all, that was one of the reasons why she had decided to accompany him to Hogwarts. ‘Actually, I think I would like a tour now, if you wouldn’t mind’

* * *

**_8 May 1929_ **

‘I can’t believe The Prophet still claims to know every detail about your wedding!’ Helena Scamander said outraged. ‘They have everything wrong! A summer wedding?’ 

Tina hid her chuckle behind her cup of tea. She loved her soon-to-be mother-in-law but she could be a bit dramatic sometimes. Their wedding was set for Saturday, 11 May 1929. She couldn’t believe that in three days she would be Mrs Porpentina Scamander. She was extremely happy about marrying the man of her dreams but she couldn’t help but feel sad that her beloved sister wasn’t going to be there. 

She had actually known Newt planned to propose because she had found the ring hidden inside his case by accident a few days before Christmas. She had run away from the case and bumped into Jacob as she tried to exit Newt’s home. Jacob’s wise and comforting words made her realise that she couldn’t just turn down Newt’s proposal because her sister wasn’t with her right now. _‘If you turned him down Teen you could break his heart. He will tell you that he understands but in reality I think he will believe he’s not good enough to marry you… Marrying Newt doesn’t mean you stopped loving her … Wherever she is, I know Queenie is happy for you Teen! She has always wanted for you and Newt to be happy together!_ Tina smiled at him and thanked him before asking if he wouldn’t mind walking her down the aisle. _‘It would be my pleasure’_

‘Mum, I don’t think nobody really cares when we’re getting married,’ Newt said with his mouth full, enjoying a scone. 

‘Newton! Don’t speak with your mouth full! What manners are those?’ his mother reprimanded him. Newt rolled his eyes. His mother just ignored him and kept telling Tina all the last details about flowers, music and things he was sure Tina was only pretending to care about for his mother’s sake. 

Tina had moved out of the boarders home at the end of April and his mother had insisted on her staying at their family home until the wedding. _‘She can’t stay in that awful inn for two weeks Newtie!’_ Newt was looking forward to her moving into his townhouse with him once they returned from their honeymoon. He had spent the past two weeks organising everything around his messy townhouse so it will become the perfect home for him and his wife. _My wife! Tina will be my wife. She will be my wife in three days!_ Newt thought with a silly smile on his face. 

His mother was in the middle of talking about seating arrangements when a loud noise coming from the foyer startled them. A few seconds later Theseus walked into the drawing room and walked directly towards his mother to greet her affectionately before greeting Tina with a kiss on her cheek. He then turned and smiled mischievously at his younger brother. ’Newt! Little brother!’ he said, hitting the magizoologist’s back softly twice. ‘Are you ready? 

Despite his strong objections at having a stag party, Theseus and Jacob had decided to ignore him and organise one anyway. They were supposed to meet their father at the Carlton Club in London for drinks and dinner. They were going to be joined by a few of his father’s colleagues from the Ministry and close friends. After that, his brother and Jacob had organised a more traditional stag party with a few nice aurors and wizards from the Ministry. They were supposed to meet at The Leaky Cauldron and later go to a muggle pub where they had reserved some tables for their group. ‘Do we really need to go?’ Newt complained as he stood up. ‘Can’t we just stay here and do something else?’ 

‘No, can’t do little brother!’ Theseus said sternly. Newt nodded resigned. ‘Okay, now why don’t you go change into something a bit more formal’ Theseus added looking at Newt’s casual clothes. The magizoologist was about to complain when the auror said. ‘Sorry Newt! You know the rules at the Carlton.’ Newt said nothing more, he placed a kiss on Tina’s cheek before walking out of the drawing room. 

He changed into his formal attire swiftly, a dark grey suit and matching waistcoat. Since he had forgotten his wand downstairs, he was standing in front of a mirror trying to do his tie when he saw Tina standing by the door looking at him with a smile. ‘Hey, I didn’t see you there!’ Newt said without stopping his work. ‘Have you been there long?’

‘Just a few seconds. You forgot this downstairs.’ Tina said, lifting her right hand that was holding his wand. ‘I know you don’t like to part from it for long. Besides…’ Tina said walking into the room slowly and pointing towards his neck. ‘I thought you might needed’ 

Newt smiled thankfully as he grabbed his wand from her soft hands. He swung it around and his tie finished tying itself neatly. With a second swing, his hair morphed into an elegant men’s style. Then, he turned completely and asked her shyly. ‘How ridiculous do I look?’ 

Tina walked towards him and closed the small distance between them. She looked directly at his eyes with a happy smile before raising her hand and running her slender fingers through his hair, un-combing it until it returned to his usual state. ‘You look very handsome, darling,' Tina said caressing his cheek softly before placing a short kiss to his lips. She walked a few steps back and put her hand inside her pocket. ‘Actually, before you go…’ she added, ‘I have an early wedding present for you.’ She took a small velvet box from her pocket and grabbed Newt’s right hand, opening his palm before placing the box on it with a shy smile.

Newt looked at her surprised. ‘Tina!…’ he whispered. He was not expecting her to give him a present. She was already giving him too much by marrying him. He opened the little box and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a shiny gold locket. A locket Newt recognised perfectly. It was Tina’s locket! Tina’s mother's locket, the only thing she had left from her parents. It was the same locket he had seen Tina wear every day since the day he met her. He looked up at her dumbfounded. 

Tina grabbed the locket from the box and walked around Newt to stand right behind him. He heard her moving around a bit before she said. ‘My father gave this to my mother when he was sent away for the Philippine war.’ Tina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind to place the locket around his neck. ‘They had only been married for a few weeks when he had to leave. He gave her this locket promising her he was coming back,’ she continued as she secured the locket around his neck. ‘He was away for an entire year but just as he had promised her, he came back and my mother never took off this locket ever since.’ 

Once she was done, she walked around him again and stood right in front of him. Newt looked down and saw Tina’s beloved necklace now hanging around his neck. He looked up again startled. He was speechless. He knew this was Tina’s most treasured possession so he didn’t understand why she was giving it to him.

Tina seemed to understand his inner struggle because she said, a bit insecure. ‘Just like my father did, I wanted to give my husband to be something special. I hope you like it.’ 

Newt looked at her with a smitten smile before closing the gap between them with a sweet kiss. Words weren’t enough to express how much he loves her. They kissed for what seemed to be hours but were probably a few seconds. Newt broke the kiss but laid his forehead against hers before saying, ‘I love it, my darling.’ He undid his tie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt to hide the precious gift under it. Before he could grab his wand to fix his tie again, Tina moved her hands to tie it herself. Until now, Newt had believed that the best way to fix his necktie was by using magic, but having his lovely Tina do it for him was a million times better. 

When she finished, Newt grabbed her delicate hand and placed a small kiss there. ‘Thank you my dear!’ he then looked directly into her beautiful dark eyes and added, ‘I promise I’ll never take it off.’

The young couple kissed once more. Before walking down the stairs arm in arm. 

* * *

Despite his initial reluctantness, Newt was actually having a good time. Dinner and drinks at the Carlton had been an interesting experience and he had to admit that he had enjoyed his time there. His father and one of his best friends had even decided to accompany the younger wizards and Jacob when the left the Carlton. 

The five men had met the rest of their party at the Leaky Cauldron earlier that night before going together to a muggle pub. They were sitting at a large table enjoying a few muggle drinks and talking very loudly. Almost everyone had decided they wanted to provide Newt with marital advice on how to properly pleasure his wife. He was thankful he had already drank two glasses of that strong golden liquid to dumb that conversation. He was just nodding and pretending to listen to them. 

A few minutes after 11, his father announced he was leaving. Jacob decided to join the older wizard since he had to work early the following day. They both hugged Newt and instructed him and Theseus to enjoy the rest of their night.

‘Remember your mother is hosting that garden party tomorrow for Tina’ Perseus Scamander reminded both of his sons, but mostly the young magizoologist. ‘Newt might need to make an appearance so be nice with your brother Theseus!’ he warned them before exiting the pub with the American baker. 

‘Don’t listen to father Newt!’ Theseus said putting his arm around him. ‘What could possibly go wrong? There are 6 aurors and 3 trained Ministry employees with you!’ The entire group laughed loudly. ‘Gentlemen!’ Theseus yelled. ‘A toast!’ he said, raising his glass. ‘To my little brother and his lovely wife to be! Cheers!’ The entire group raised their glasses and swallowed the contents in one sip. 

_Theseus is right._ Newt thought, as his brother ordered a new round of drinks. _They were having a good time and everyone deserves a break (Particularly in the current situation). What can possibly go wrong? Besides a strong headache tomorrow morning?_ Newt wondered as he joined in the conversation of two aurors about his book. 

Only thirty minutes later, would Newt Scamander find out how wrong he had been.

  
  


* * *

**_9 May 1929_ **

‘Tina, dear!’ Mrs Scamander said as she approached her with an elegant looking witch. ‘I want to introduce you to one of my childhood friends’ Tina smiled politely as her future mother in law made the introductions before being interrogated… before engaging in a small talk with the elegant witch. She already knew the drill, after all she had spent the last three hours doing the same. 

All the invited witches were intrigued by and dying to know the young woman who had caught the heart of the younger Scamander. _‘I always thought Newton was going to remain unmarried forever. You don’t know how glad I was when I heard he was engaged!’_

Everyone was very nice and polite towards her, and seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her. As an American witch, Tina was a mystery to almost everyone in the Wizarding community. They knew she was an American auror that now worked for the Ministry of Magic and that she was engaged to Newt Scamander. The young witch found it fascinating how the upper class wizarding community worked. They had rules and followed ancient traditions and standards but for the most part most of the Scamanders’ friends seemed quite nice. 

Despite spending most of her time answering the same questions and repeating the same details, Tina was having a good time. For a while she was able to forget the one person she wished was here with her. Well, the one person besides Newt. Tina looked around in search of her fiancé. She had been told it was tradition for the groom to come to the bridal party to visit his future bride. But so far, there was no Newt. 

One of the ladies talking with her seemed to notice her wondering eyes. With a knowing smile she said, ‘Don’t worry dear! I’m sure young Newton is just running late.’ Another lady also said, ‘Well, he better bring her a big bouquet of roses for being late. A gentleman should never keep a lady waiting!’ It was like that that everyone around her started to provide some advice about marital life. Thankfully it was general advice and some pointers and not the kind of advice her future mother in law had given her during a long talk a few days ago. Tina couldn’t remember another time where she had been that embarrassed but regardless, she was thankful to Mrs Scamander because she did have some questions and having lost her mother at a young age prevented her of having that kind of talk with her.

‘Perseus, dear! What are you doing here!’ Mrs Scamander said sternly. ‘You are not supposed to be here yet!’ she looked around before adding. ‘And where is Newton? He was meant to be here an hour ago?’ 

Oh, so Newt was indeed running late. Tina started to worry. She was aware of Newt’s disregard for social etiquettes and traditions but he was always thoughtful towards her. Since the incident with the misprint in the magazine when they first met, Newt always made sure to let Tina know everything: if he was working late, if he was planning on taking a short trip, if he was thinking about changing something… It was weird for him to be late for a date or late to meet her and not let her know. 

‘Helena, dear’ the older Scamander looked sombre. ‘I need to speak with you and Tina, immediately.’ As soon as Tina heard those words, she knew something had happened. Something bad but Mrs Scamander didn’t seem to notice yet. 

‘Darling, what’s it?‘ 

‘There was an attack last night’ the wizard said sombrely. The glass Tina was holding slipped from her hand and crashed into the grass. ‘Newton is at St. Mungos.’

* * *

Tina ran across the corridors of the magical hospital, looking for the dark magic injury corridor. She could hear the clacking of her high heeled shoes as she ran. She was still wearing the beautiful dress Mrs Scamander had helped her pick. Newt’s parents were a few steps behind her. Tina hadn’t stayed long enough to listen in which was Newt’s room number. As soon as the young receptionist had said ‘ _dark magic injuries’_ , Tina had sprinted and started running towards the familiar corridor. She had been there a few times visiting a few auror friends but thankfully she hadn’t had the need to be admitted there yet. She found it ironic how she, being the auror in the relationship, had managed to avoid that terrifying place and now it was Newt the one being treated there. 

As soon as she reached the dark, silent corridor she started to approach the inquiries desk when he was a familiar figure, sitting in the ground right outside a private room. 

‘Theseus!’ Tina heard Mrs Scamander say relieved. The British auror looked up before standing up and joining his family. He hugged both his parents before turning towards Tina. It was then that the young witch noticed the bandage around his head and a few scratches in his face. There was a bandage around his wrist as well. He looked at Tina with a remorseful expression before finally speaking up. ‘I’m so sorry Tina’ he was close to tears, and that worried Tina terribly. ‘I should have tried harder to protect him. I should had listened to him when he said he wanted to go home’ 

Tina, while grateful for whatever Theseus was apologising for, was starting to lose her patience. _Where was Newt! Why is anyone telling me anything!_

‘Theseus! What happened to your brother?’ Mrs Scamander demanded, scared. Before Theseus could say anything, a healer walked out from the room right in front of them. 

‘Newton Scamander’s family?’ he asked in a monotone tone but politely. Unable to say a word, they just nodded. ‘I’m Healer Clarkson, I’m looking at Mr Scamander’s case.’ 

‘How’s my son Healer Clarkson?’ Mr Scamander said, putting his arm around his wife. The healer looked at the group before asking. ‘Are all of you family? His condition is confidential. Strictly direct family.’ Tina wanted to scream and cry. Technically she wasn’t family, at least not yet. These were the moments where she hated social standing and rules of decorum. She was ready to walk away when Theseus grabbed her arm gently to stop her before saying a bit harshly. ‘Yes, we are. I’m his brother, these are our parents, and she’ he said harsher, ‘is Newt’s wife.’ 

The healer searched for Tina’s left hand and saw the shiny ring Newt had put on her slender finger almost four months ago. ‘Very well,’ he opened the file he was carrying and looked at it quickly before saying. ‘Mr Scamander is currently unconscious. He was attacked with multiple dark spells but they don’t seem to have caused any significant damage. He has some bruising, a few cracked ribs, and some damage to his spine from hitting something hard.’ The healer looked at the documents once more before adding. ‘We expect him to recover fully but it might take some time.’ 

Tina released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. ‘So…’ Mrs Scamander asked hesitantly. ‘You mean my son will be alright?’ The healer nodded cordially. ‘You said he was unconscious, when will he wake up?’ The healer looked a bit confused and looked down at his file once more.

‘Unfortunately, I don’t have an answer for that m’am.’ All three Scamanders looked ready to jump up and demand more answers when Healer Clarkson added. ‘We don’t know the reason for Mr. Scamander’s unconsciousness’ the Scamanders were about to interrupt once more so he continued with his explanation. ‘What I meant is that there is no medical reason for him to still be unconscious. He only injured his back and spine, not his head.’ 

‘So, why hasn’t he woke up yet?’ Mr Scamander asked calmly. 

‘We are not certain Sir. We have a few theories but we don’t have an answer yet.’

‘Can we see him?’ Mrs Scamander pleaded. 

‘I’m afraid we’re still performing some exams to determine what kind of magic was used on him, to prevent any damage from undetected spells,’ he explained apologetic. Tina felt like crying, she wanted to see Newt and she wasn’t sure she could wait any longer. Both her future father and brother in law looked equally distressed but none of them looked as distraught as Newt’s mother. Mrs Scamander looked as she had gained 15 years in the past hour. Her signature bright blue eyes, the same she shared with Newt, looked sombre. 

Healer Clarkson must have felt the sadness surrounding the Scamander family because he suggested, ‘Hospital protocols do allow for one family member to accompany patients while we perform certain exams. If you wish, one of you could come with me while we finish examining him.’

Tina and the Scamanders remained silent for a few seconds, clearly unsure on how to proceed. It was Mrs Scamander who finally broke the silence. ‘Thank you Healer Clarkson, we truly appreciate,’ she said before turning towards Tina and reaching for her hand. ‘Give my sweet boy a kiss from me, dear.’ The young woman was dumbfounded, it hadn’t occurred to her that they would let her in before them. She gave a quick look around and saw only encouraging smiles from Theseus and his father. Without another word, she nodded with a thankful, tiny smile and followed the healer to Newt’s room.

As soon as she walked inside the barely lit hospital room, Tina saw a female healer waving their wands above a limp body. She immediately recognised Newt’s messy hair peeking from under the covers. Healer Clarkson walked in a few seconds later, closing the door behind him. He pointed his wand to the empty space to the right of Newt’s bed and a steel chair appeared out of nowhere. ‘You can sit there while we examine your husband Mrs Scamander,’ he said politely before walking to the other side of the bed. 

_Mrs Scamander…_ hearing that name made Tina want to cry. _I might never be Mrs Scamander,_ she thought sadly as she sat in the chair without looking away from Newt’s body. She paid close attention to every spell and enchantment the healers performed on Newt. She recognised the ones used to detect traces of dark magic and some meant for his vital signs. 

‘You can grab his hand if you wish Mrs Scamander’ the female healer said kindly. Tina looked up startled at hearing the young woman’s soft voice. She must be only a few years younger than her. Tina looked at the young healer unsure, she didn’t want to do something that will make Newt’s condition worse. Feeling her reluctantness, the healer added with an encouraging smile, ‘It’s comforting for patients to feel the presence of their family.’ 

Very slowly, the young auror lifted her right hand and wrapped it around Newt’s. His callous, big hand felt warm in hers which made Tina sighed relief. Tina started caressing his scared hand softly, trying to let him know she was here with him. After a few minutes, the young healer walked out of the room leaving Tina alone with Healer Clarkson. He was checking something around Newt head when he noticed something around his neck. Tina realised it was her mother’s golden locket. The older wizard was examining it with interest when the young healer walked into the room once more carrying three potion vials. 

‘Hannah? What’s this?’ he asked, lifting the oval pendant with caution. The young woman came closer to see what he meant.

‘Oh, I’m not sure,’ she said uncertain. ‘We tried taking it off when he arrived but no one could. We checked for dark magic but it doesn’t seem to have any.’ By now, Healer Clarkson had opened the oval locker, and a tiny smile formed in his serious features as the young woman said. ‘It seems to be just a regular piece of jewellery’ 

‘I think you might be right’ he said, closing the locket and moving it under Newt’s hospital gown. He waved his wand in a weird shape over Newt’s chest and a pleased smile formed in his face when a few golden sparks appeared above Newt. ’Could you please ask Healer Jones for his recent vitals and if everything is still normal please inform the family that they should be able to see him later today.’ The young woman nodded and walked promptly out of the room. The wizard wrote something in Newt’s file before turning to talk to Tina. 

‘I apologised for earlier Mrs Scamander’ he said truthfully. ‘Your husband had no wedding ring so we thought he was unmarried. It never occurred to me that he might carry a different token as a marriage symbol,’ he added pointing towards the locket. 

Tina remained silent, wondering if the man was able to tell what she had done. 

‘It makes sense though. Due to his career path, of course. Less chance to lose this…’ he said pointing once more to Newt’s neck, ‘… than losing a ring. Merlin knows how many times I’ve been about to lose mine.’ The older man smiled at Tina warmly with no indication he was aware of what she had done. He only commented on the picture inside the locket. It was a copy of the same picture Newt had been carrying in his case all those months ago, when they had first met. She had written to a friend that worked at the New York Ghost and asked her for a copy of that specific picture. It was Newt’s favourite. 

‘How is he?’ Tina asked after a short silence. The wizard smiled kindly and explained once more all the injuries Newt had sustained but reassured her that he will eventually make a full recovery. He started giving Tina a few details and instructions for Newt care at home. Newt was not going to like the ‘no physical exertion’ for three weeks, especially when it came to caring for his creatures but she would make sure that he followed all of the healer’s instructions. 

‘Well, I’ll give you some time alone with him before I send for his parents and brother,’ the wizard said knowingly before walking out of the room, leaving the young couple alone. Tina took a minute to study Newt’s face thoroughly. He looked peaceful, as if he was asleep. Tina couldn’t help to run her hand through his messy hair and placed a tiny kiss on his forehead. _He’s going to be okay,_ she kept repeating to herself. 

An hour later, just as the sun was coming down, Healer Clarkson walked in once more. This time, accompanied by the Scamanders. Mrs Scamander ran towards Newt’s bed and caressed her son’s face. Theseus and his father walked a few steps behind her and stood by the foot of the bed. Mr Scamander immediately started asking about Newt’s full condition and when would he wake up. The healer repeated the same details he had given Tina but added that he hoped Newt would wake soon.

‘Healer Clarkson?’ Theseus asked, concerned. ‘I saw a Killing curse being directed towards my brother. How can he be alive?’ 

The man thought about it and mentioned that they hadn’t found any traces of the Killing curse. ‘We did find some traces of the Cruciatus curse but nothing that suggests that Newton was attacked with another unforgivable curse.’ Theseus wasn’t convinced, he had been so scared when he saw the horrible green light moving towards his brother. ‘The only explanation I can think of is that the caster didn’t mean to truly kill him.’ Mr Scamander commented how he had heard of cases of badly cast Killing curses that caused a lot of damage but failed to kill the victim. Theseus was about to ask something else when he was interrupted by his mother asking when they could take Newt home. 

‘We still need to keep him under observation for 48 hours so I should hope that at some point Saturday morning.’ Tina felt a hard punch to her heart. She could feel three pairs of eyes looking at her. She wanted to cry but she remembered she needed to be strong for Newt. He was going to need a lot of support during his recovery. 

Healer Clarkson started detailing the instructions for Newt’s care for the next three weeks. Besides the rest and tranquility, Newt was going to need to take some potions to help with the bruising and his injuries. He repeated almost everything he had said to Tina but this time he added something that made Tina blushed furiously. 

‘Also, I wouldn’t recommend any kind of sexual activity either. Your husband needs a lot of rest Mrs Scamander.’ Tina was hoping for a hole to open in the ground so she could hide there while Theseus had a teasing smile on his face. 

‘Oh, don’t worry Sir. I’ll make sure my little brother is on his best behaviour,’ the auror said. 

After a few more instructions, the healer excused himself and left the family alone with Newt. 

Two hours later, Newt still hadn’t woken up, so when the young healer woke in to perform one last exam, Mr Scamander suggested they all go to the hospital’s dining area for something to eat. Reluctantly, Tina left Newt sides and followed them to the top floor. 

As they shared some soup and crackers, Theseus was finally able to tell them what had happened. Apparently, as they left the muggle pub for one last drink at The Leaky Cauldron, they were attacked by a group of Grindelwald followers. The group had thought fiercely but they were outnumbered, so Theseus called for some back up but in the five minutes it took them to arrive, one auror and one Ministry employee were killed. Theseus hesitated before continuing with his story. 

‘Abernathy was there. He seemed to be in charge of the attack… but he wasn’t alone,’ he looked at Tina before saying. ‘Queenie Goldstein was with the group.’ Tina looked up startled. _Queenie? Her baby sister Queenie?_

‘She didn’t engage actively in the attack but seemed to be supervising of some sort. As soon as Newt was hit with the curse I mentioned, she looked at him before disappearing.’ Tina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was aware her sister had been spotted a few times in different locations with Grindelwald followers but never in the location of an attack. ‘I’m so sorry Tina’ She knew exactly what he meant because he had been the one to come up with a plan to help Queenie. As long as Queenie was an inactive member of Grindelwald’s, meaning zero participation in violent acts, they could give her a good deal to keep her out of Azkaban. But now, with her involvement in the most recent attack, especially in attacking a senior Ministry officer … 

The issue now was… Tina wasn’t sure what she felt about her sister right now. Queenie is her sister and she loves her but… she had been involved in an attack against Newt. Queenie knows how much Newt means to her… so will she do something like that. _Did she know they planned on killing him? iIf she didn’t then why hasn't she done something to prevent it? Thank goodness Jacob had left early… this will kill him._

‘Tina? Dear, are you alright?’ Mrs Scamander asked, reaching for her hand across the table. Tina nodded and excused herself saying she wanted to go back to Newt. She needed to be alone for a while to think about everything she had just learned. She walked back to his hospital room and sat once more on the chair next to his bed. She reached for his hand with one of hers and moved the other to caress his head tenderly. As if he could sense she was there, a tiny smile formed in his lips. Her eyes focused on the golden chain around his neck. How thankful she was that she had decided to give him the present earlier. 

Tina knew quite well what had happened the night before. She had the answer for Theseus' question but she couldn’t answer them if she wanted to keep Newt safe. She had heard rumours about powerful protecting spells, spells meant to protect the one you love the most. Enchantments so powerful and old that it was almost impossible to find someone who could cast them. But… in a raid at the beginning of the year, Tina had heard of a book, a book that contained an ancient enchantment meant to protect your soulmate. Only one copy of that book existed today and that copy was safely guarded at the Hogwart’s library. She spent almost two months trying to come up with an excuse to suggest to Newt they should visit Hogwarts. Luckily, Newt had been invited a few weeks ago to give a few lessons and Tina found the perfect excuse to join him. 

As he gave one of his lessons she had wandered towards the Hogwarts library and as an auror she had been let in into the restricted session, where the book laid. She found the book quite easily, the difficult part was casting the spell. It had a lot of ‘ifs’ and conditions that needed to be met. One was that Newt must be her true soulmate - there was a large explanation about how only 5% of people were lucky enough to meet their true soulmate. His love for her must be equal to her love for him. The other one was that she needed to find her most precious treasure and give it to him willingly and from the bottom of her heart. Tina found it hard to part from the only reminder of her beloved parents but she knew she had to do it. She loved Newt more than anything in this world and she wanted to keep him safe. Especially since he seemed to attract danger and problems. But the most important condition was that she mustn’t tell anyone about the protecting spell, otherwise it wouldn’t work. 

Tina read the instructions carefully and followed each step thoroughly. The process was long and took almost three weeks to be completed but she finally did it by the time she was meant to move out of her boarders house. She had planned to give it to him on their wedding night but something deep inside her told her to give it to him sooner and now she was thankful she had listened to her inner thoughts. 

She was so focused on her thoughts and memories that she failed to notice the beautiful blue eyes opening slowly. It was only when she heard the most precious sound in the world that she looked down at the gorgeous man lying in bed. 

‘My darling’ Newt mumbled with a small smile as soon as his eyes laid on her. 

‘Newt!’ Tina cried, a few tears forming in her eyes. The magizoologist raised his hand to caress her soft cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. ‘I was so worried about you’ she said between tiny sobs. Newt grimaced a bit when he tried to move further. ‘No, darling, you mustn’t move!’ Tina warned, trying to keep him still. She took out her wand and cast a few red sparks meant to let some know she needed assistance. A nurse entered the room a few seconds later and swiftly left to call for the healer once she saw Newt was awake. Tina asked her to also let the Scamanders know. 

As they waited for his family and the healer, Tina briefly described everything Theseus had told her about the attack. 

‘You don’t remember anything?’ she asked him. Newt remembered a few details, even some Theseus had missed from his story. He also remembered seeing Queenie there. He was a bit hesitant but Tina asked him to be honest with her so he told him everything he could remember. So Queenie had been there and she had stood there as one of Grindelwald’s acolytes attempted to kill him. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust in Theseus, but Tina was Queenie’s sister and she couldn’t believe she was capable of such things. Hearing it from Newt made it real. 

A few minutes later, Healer Clarkson followed closely by the Scamanders walked into the room. After checking his vitals, Healer Clarkson gave him a sleeping draught so he could rest a bit more. Newt insisted that Tina should go back to the Manor to rest properly but she refused to leave his side. ‘I’m staying here whether you want it or not,’ she said firmly. 

Before going back to the Manor, Mrs Scamander told Tina that she would make sure to postpone everything for the wedding. ‘Don’t worry about that right now dear’ she said giving Tina a goodbye kiss. Theseus told her that he would let her know about funeral arrangements for the fallen and to not bother coming into the office until Newt was better, ‘He needs you more right now.’ The Scamanders bid the young couple good night and left them alone. 

‘Sing to me?’ Newt asked her with a charming smile, ‘so I can fall asleep.’ Newt loved to hear her sing. She was a bit self-conscious about singing in front of others but ever since he had heard her singing that first time they met, Newt had loved for her to sing to him. Tina smiled shyly and started singing a song from a show she had seen with Newt in London, as she simultaneously ran her slender fingers through his hair. It was a beautiful love song meant to be sung in duet. 

Newt’s eyes started closing slowly and by the time she had finished singing he was deeply asleep. Tina placed a soft kiss on top of his forehead and wrapped his covers tightly around him. She watched him sleep until she felt her own eyes starting to close. She laid her head on top of his bed and a few minutes later she was also asleep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @bea_goldstein  
> IG: @ladybeatricegoldstein


End file.
